Summer the Fox
Appearance Summer most closely resembles a very small fox. Her fur color is a gradient; From head to toe (and from start of fur to end of fur, if you only mean the fur on her head), the color gradients from yellow to red in order to resemble the colors of flames. Like most other foxes, her tail ends in white fur. The inside of her ears are a pure white, and the same goes for the color of her fluffy muzzle. Summer's eyes are a bright green color, surprisingly fitting well for her fire scheme. Roleplay History Pre-Roleplays Normada was home to Normadiens, one of the most naturally strongest beings within the galaxy due to their connection to the fabric of spacetime. Sömúr (pronounced SO-mer) was born on this planet, and so inherited the power of this species. Sömúr had inherited a combination of her father's heliokinetic abilities and her mother's meta-normadien control of spacetime. With the combination of the two powers, Sömúr has been nicknamed Sunfox by friends in her childhood. As Summer grows older, she takes on the job of a Galactic Watch, making her patrol the galaxy. At age sixteen (while considered adulthood for Normadiens, it is 11.5 in Earth years), it became very evident that the star in which Normada orbited was going to collapse, with guesses being around 5-10 years before the star collapses, but it was likely to be sooner. Normadiens have been packing up and leaving the planet much earlier due to Solar Watches, but it was only now that it became a massive scale due to the Solar Warning. Sömúr's family was one of the many who have left around this period of time, but the evacuation planets were already filled to their theoretical capacity. In order to conserve resources, Sömúr, along with many other unfortunate Normadiens, had to find new places to live. Most of these Normadiens ended up becoming nomads, Sömúr included. One of the first places she landed on was a new relatively peaceful planet, where she first meets her ally, Star. She temporarily resides there as a result, and it is Star that suggests her name change to be Summer. Predator Race Temperature's Romantic Masochism Multiforce: The Beginning Mortality Part 1 (TBA) Mortality Part 2 (TBA) Multiforce: The Saurian Conspiracy (TBA) Multiforce: Washington Robbed Blind (TBA) Personality Mannerisms The sometimes childish fox is a very polite individual. Very polite. Sometimes too polite. This personality of respectfulness has been toned down with her recent interactions with her new allies and the likes, but it is still an obvious trait on multiple occasions. While a rule-abiding person, Summer will be the type to allow rules to be bent, less so broken. If she is to break rules, it would likely be because there is good moral reason to, as Summer puts morality choices above rules, for better or worse. Likes * BLUEBERRY MUFFINS * Meeting new people * Exploring worlds * Basking * Trying new foods * helping the innocent * Naps * fluffy tails Dislikes * Unreasonable rule breaking * out-of-control situations or people * evil in general * dancing (as she cannot dance herself) * being feared * making tough decisions Fears * Losing Friends * Becoming Evil Habits While it is not a necessarily bad habit, she tends to scratch her ears, most commonly her left ear, in slightly stressful or awkward situations. During childhood, she assumed it helped calmed her down, and she has been doing this ever since. Hobbies Hanging with friends Relaxing out on beaches Exploring places of the galaxy she has not seen before Equipment Normadien Armor Normadien armor bends spacetime around the part of the suit hit with violent contact, causing objects hit the suit at speeds much slower than how it actually it appears. For example, while a bullet may strike the suit at Supersonic speeds, the moment the bullet makes contact with the suit, it's actually as if the bullet struck the suit while moving a very ''small fraction of a mile per hour. This, combined with the displacement of massive kinetic absorption into the suit's personal subspace, makes the suit seemingly indestructible. As it's a spacesuit, it has protection against extreme temperatures and radiation (those two factors in specific, Summer doesn't really need). It even creates an invisible field of energy around the suit, which cycles carbon dioxide into oxygen, so that one may be able to survive in space regardless if the suit itself does not completely cover the body. Normadien CTS Summer's personal spaceship, or a Cosmic Transportation System by her planet's words. Similar to Normadiens, the ship is built with the capability of collapsing space and time around it. This allows Summer to carry her spaceship in her pockets. Whenever needed, the ship will then to expand into the proper size to hold a carrying capacity of four passengers (a mobile home, more or less). The CTS travels through the galaxy by bending time and space to a far more massive degree than the average Normadien alone is capable of. Due to this technique of travel, the spaceships are able to accelerate and decelerate to and from top speed almost instantaneously while not affecting any of the passengers inside. The CTS shifts through space instead of moving through space itself, essentially making the universe move around it. This allows the CTS to travel at superluminal speeds without actually going faster than light. The ship has a top speed of 263 ''MC ''(263 million times the speed of light), which will allow it to traverse from one end of the galaxy to the other in four hours, but these ships are normally meant to cruise at 44 ''MC as the "highway speed". Normadien SD Sleeve Gun This weapon works via displacing space, causing it to fire what seems to look like ripples of reality. Due to the displacement of space, the weapon is not only able to easily pierce most normal Normadiens, but just about everything else with conventional durability. It also causes says weapon to have instantaneous travel speed, making it pretty much unavoidable the minute one is caught in its line-of-fire. Abilities Summer is a Meta-Normadien, and therefore has a massive connection to spacetime. (More proper explanations of her abilities can be found in Summer's Power Play page.) Strength Summer's meta spatial potency compared to a Normadien would be like comparing an untrained man to a 300 ton-lifter. This makes her capable of wiping the surface of the moon clean off should she ever wanted to. Speed Summer can reliably maneuver on a dime at speeds is roughly around eight to ten times faster than the average Normadien, who can already move at speeds not too far from the speed of lightning. In the vacuum of space where she can freely bend space without risk of running into objects, Summer can travel at a top speed that's equivalent to nearly 50 times the speed of light. Since space is being bend around her, she technically isn't violating the law of relativity by "travelling faster than light", but she can only use this sort of speed as a warp technique to get to far distances quickly. On an actual planet, she wouldn't be able to react at these speeds. Normadien Senses With space and time collapsed towards her, things such as sight, hearing, touch, and smell are enhanced to about 1000 times more potent in comparison to humans. Flight Summer doesn't actually fly. She stays still while space moves around her, so Summer simply changes her location in space. This makes for movement at high speeds to be easily possible for her, and she can ignore most things that would slow others down, such as high winds or 'slow spell' casting. Telekinesis Over time, Summer has learned to project this space shifting to other objects. This essentially gives Summer allows for a limited physics based 'telekinesis'. Stellar Pyrokinesis Summer has the ability of manipulating stellar energy, fire, and heat in general. She can casually heat up to about 100,000°F, and to a lesser extent, can burn things simply by looking at them, while also being capable of absorbing and emitting radiation if she willed to do so. Subspace Creation By folding space to overlap around her, Summer generates a sort of spatial armor around herself. This makes it so that she enters her own generated subspace, a separate space that still exists as part of the normal 3rd dimensional space. Summer can use this technique to make her phase through objects, or use it to force open spatial portals and enter alternate dimensions. She may also use it to forcibly close spatial portals. Solar Empowerment Sunlight is Summer's fuel source. She doesn't exactly have to eat healthy because of it. She also doesn't need oxygen to breathe so long as she is under sunlight or packed full of it. Flaws Summer heavily over-relies on her spatio-temporal and pyrokinetic abilities. She, in actuality, does not know how to properly throw a punch, or fight in general. She's a terrible combatant, and anyone who can level the playing field can have a very easy chance of overwhelming her. Summer relies on sunlight for her powers. Manage to remove her solar energy, and she is is reduced to the power of the average Normadien, which makes her much weaker than normal (Not powerless. Powers such as flight and Normadien senses, as well as some of her supernatural physical stats will still remain due to it being her natural physiology). If Summer is fighting a living thing and she doesn't have to kill it, she won't try to kill it. As a result, she would usually hold back her power to test how strong a foe is before actually fighting them, and this has almost always been used to exploit her. To add on to the previous flaw, Summer may have her own rude and rule-breaking moments, as she is no angel, but she is most likely going to try to do everything to please everyone, even to the point of apologizing for things she hasn't done. Her generally helpful attitude and prudent manners usually hold her down from doing a job as best as she can. Loud/ultrasonic sounds can affect Summer if she is not deafening herself. When in a place that has no space, Summer loses her super strength and ability to fly. In a place without time, she would lose her speed (though honestly she would more than likely be frozen due to no time). Relationships Friendly Relationships The people who Summer not only cares about their well being, but enjoys them in her company even in spare time. Star A plant like creature who is basically the controller of her entire planet's biosphere, Summer hangs around with the eccentric person due to the fact that Summer had unknowingly admired her planet for years. Star is one of the very first people Summer meets ever since leaving her home planet. Zazzy TBA Rin TBA Mars TBA Isaac TBA Ally Relationships The people who Summer cares about their well being, and also assist them whenever it is necessary. While she may act friendly, helpful, and/or kind towards these people, it isn't exactly a true friendship due to a bond not 100% connecting. As a result, this section may be filled with friends that Summer does not talk to enough. Stiper Summer met this individual when she crashed on Star's planet. She came with the warning that Ror Vlasephs were going to eat the sun. Device TBA Axel TBA Mahdi TBA Neutral Relationships The people who Summer assists if it is mandatory, and would rather keep away from. There isn't really a well established relationship between either of the two, but at the same time it isn't necessarily a bad one either. Alternate Universe Vlaseph TBA Antagonistic Relationships The relationships of Summer opposing other characters. Fora' Kal TBA Romantic Relationships Obviously, this is the relationship beyond the friend zone. No need to elaborate here. Simble TBA